


Made of Love and Magic

by MolotovCoctailParty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Hogwarts AU, Human AU, I'll try to update when I can, or I know are going to be, other characters or ship tags should be added as I figure them out, sorry if it sucks, sorta - Freeform, technically wizards but still, these are just the ones that are either already present, this au is so all over the place be prepared for that, this is my first fic guys i'm so excited!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MolotovCoctailParty/pseuds/MolotovCoctailParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story follows the adventures of two witches, Ruby and Sapphire, and they journey through their years at Hogwarts, exploring every new thing they can find, and simultaneously trying not to fail their classes. Join the muggle born Ruby as she discovers a world she could have never imagined, and the pureblood Sapphire, who escapes her uptight family expectations and learns to enjoy life and adventure. Watch these two grow closer and closer together through the years, until they become much closer that either of them ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

        Ruby made her way down the train platform, duffle bag slung over her shoulder, re-reading the ticket in her hand to make sure she caught the number correctly.

        “Yeah, 9 ¾, it says right here.” she stated, dumbfounded to her family.

        “What? No way!” her sister Carmine exclaimed, trying to snatch the ticket out of Ruby’s hand. Ruby pulled it away as Carmine nearly knocked them both over in an attempt to get the ticket.

        “Why don’t we just ask for directions?” her other sister, Scarlet, asked. “This school has apparently been around for centuries, so someone around here has got to know something about how to actually _get_ there.” She began to look around for anyone who seemed like a person of authority. She proceeded to snatch the ticket from Ruby’s hand, and run to the conductor who was just finished giving directions to an elderly couple.

        “Umm… Excuse me! Would you have any idea where we could find platform 9 ¾?” Scarlet asked. The conductor turned to her, his expression seeming frustrated.

        “Listen kid. I don’t know if you guys are in some sort of elaborate flash mob or something, because you are just about the 20th person to ask me that today. Now I’ve worked at this station for 10 years, and I can tell you _for a fact_ that there is not, and has never been, a platform 9 ¾. Now please let me do my job.” He turned away from the shocked girl and she heard him mutter under his breath “I swear, I go through the same thing every year” Scarlet turned and sulked back to her family.

        “Chin up dearies,” the triplets’ mother said. “We’ll find it sooner or later.” She paused, tapping her toes and putting her finger on her cheek as if thinking deeply about their next course of action. “Well I say we ought to go to platforms 9 and 10, and see where to go from there” she announced finally, beginning to march in the direction of the platforms with the cart of Ruby’s new belongings.

        The last few weeks have been an absolute whirlwind for Ruby. A little while back she was preparing for a new year at her regular old person school, buying clothes, pens, binders, and other usual school things, when one morning a slightly shorter than average, brown haired man in a long robe knocked on their house. His hair was cut fairly short, and he had a rather long nose. His movements were over exaggerated, and his speech had a slightly forced theatrical tone to it. He explained to the family that magic was real, and that Ruby was a witch who had been accepted into a special wizarding school. Ruby had always noticed little strange things happening around her in the past, like doors slamming on their own, and ice cream melting almost instantly when she was upset, but she knew better than to label these things as _magic_ , she wasn’t crazy! And yet here this man was, saying (rather overdramatically, even considering what he was talking about) that all this time she was gifted, and could do things than some people can only dream of doing.

        The man gave them a letter from the supposed “school”, and left stating that he was one of the teachers there, and that he hoped to see Ruby in his class. The letter contained information about various strange items, and equipment that was required for the school. The man had also left a note with directions on getting to a place where they could actually buy all of these things, much to the relief of Ruby’s mother, who hadn’t had a single clue on to where she could purchase dragon hide gloves.

        The trip to Diagon Alley was even more exciting. Although they had mostly believed the man about the wizarding world, it was different to actually be in it. The constant hustle and bustle of the crowded streets, people with wands in long robes walking frantically from store to store. Even Ruby’s sisters, who were originally quite jealous of Ruby’s new-found abilities, seemed to have a great time. Thankfully there had been people to give directions to all the clueless muggle parents, and they managed to get all of Ruby’s equipment and books within a few hours. Ruby’s favourite addition to her school supplies had been a green toad that she named Cornelius. She hadn’t totally understood what the purpose of every student having a pet was, but she wasn’t about to complain.

        The lost muggle family continued their way down the platform until they finally reached platforms 9 and 10. Ruby’s mom stopped and looked at the two signs. There was no sign in between them that read “platform 9 ¾”, and no arrow or direction anywhere around that would indicate where that platform might be.

        “Well… Now what?” Ruby pondered aloud. She began to worry that the train would leave long before she even managed to find it.

        “You know maybe this platform doesn’t even exist! Maybe this has all bee some sort of elaborate trick!” Carmine exclaimed angrily. Likely agitated from all of the walking around in crowded places that the family had done in the last few days.

        “It’s got to be here somewhere,” their mom said uncertainly. Glancing around frantically, looking for something or someone to help them.

        “Hey there! Are you guys looking for Hogwarts?” A voice came from behind them, startling Ruby. They all turned around to see a short chubby girl with a suitcase looking at them. She had long messy hair that covered one eye, and was wearing what seemed to be a Hogwarts uniform just like the one that Ruby had bought days before,

        “Umm… yeah! Ar– umm… D-Do you know how we can get to platform 9 ¾?” Ruby asked nervously.

        “Yeah! Come over here, I’m gonna show you something really cool!!” The girl nearly shouted as she grabbed Ruby’s arm and dragged her to the pillar with the signs for platforms 9 and 10 on it. “This is gonna blow your mind” She exclaimed, smiling wildly and excitedly. She turned towards a wall of the post, and without warning began racing straight for the wall of the pillar. Before Ruby could even process what was happening, the girl had vanished! The family stood totally still for a minute, blinking to try and process what had just happened, when suddenly the girl’s head popped through the wall.

        “Isn’t it cool? Come on, follow me! The train’s in here!” She called. The family didn’t budge, and just continued to stare in wonder. “Don’t worry, it’s _magic_ ” she smirked and popped her head back into the pillar. Ruby slowly began approaching the wall, and wearily tried to pass through it, squinting her eyes as she got close. She felt someone tap her shoulder and jumped slightly at the sensation. “You can open your eyes now, you’re here” she heard. Ruby obeyed and almost fell down from shock when she saw that an entirely new platform had appeared from out of nowhere, with a train and everything! She turned around to see that the rest of her family had followed her in, and all had the same exact reaction to her. She looked over at the girl that she had met who was grinning wildly at their excitement.

        “I’m Amethyst!” She said, reaching out her hand.

        “…Ruby” Ruby responded, shaking Amethyst’s hand. The group made their way to the train, and Amethyst helped direct them to where they unloaded their things, and the entrance to the First Years’ compartment.

        “Thank you so much for this Amethyst!” Ruby’s mom chimed. “I’m so glad we came across someone who knows about these things!”

        “Wait a minute… How _do_ you know so much about this! It’s your first year, just like Ruby’s! Did they give you a special book that they didn’t give us?” Carmine questioned.

        “Oh, my sister is a second year, so I’ve seen all of this last year.” Amethyst replied.

        “Where is your family by the way?” Ruby’s mom asked, sounding slightly concerned. Amethyst scowled for a moment, then shook her head slightly and smiled her excided smile again.

        “I had to do something, so they went ahead. My sister’s probably already on the train by now.” She explained, gesturing to the second year compartment. “Anyway, we should probably get going if we want to get good seats!”

        Ruby nodded, excitement starting to fill her. She turned and said her goodbyes to her family, then followed Amethyst onto the train.

        “Oh sweet! And empty room!” Amethyst exclaimed, tossing her bag onto the shelf with ease. Ruby followed her lead, and put her duffle bag on the shelf above her, and relaxing into her seat. She had taken Cornelius with her into the train because she thought that he would get stressed with all of the luggage, and he was currently sitting comfortably in her sweater pocket. She reached her hand in and began to pet him.

        “So… Ruby right? Are you excited for your first year at Hogwarts!? I know I am! I can’t wait for defence against the dark arts classes, and transfigurations! I wanna learn to be an animagus! Wouldn’t that be the coolest? What house do you want to get into?” Amethyst started rambling excitedly. Ruby stared, trying to process what had just been said.

        “H-House?” She clarified.

        “Yeah, you know, what Hogwarts house do you want to be in?” Amethyst repeated.

        “Well… I’ve heard a little bit _about_ the houses, but I don’t really know that much.” Ruby said apologetically.

        “Oh! Well they all have special qualities that make them different! Gryffindor is the brave one, Ravenclaw is the smart one, Slytherin is the cunning one, and Hufflepuff is the nice one! Everyone gets sorted into a house by the sorting hat as soon as they get to hogwarts!” Amethyst stated, looking back at Ruby for an answer.

        _Sorting hat??_ Ruby thought. She decided that asking too many questions would become overwhelming, and that she would find out in due time. “Oh… umm… well… they all seem like really good qualities, so I don’t really care.”

“That’s fine! I don’t really know either!” Amethyst paused for a minute, seemingly deep in thought, but she snapped out of it, and went back to telling Ruby about the different magical aspects of Hogwarts. Ruby’s stomach dropped a little at the idea of constantly moving staircases, but the feeling was overcome with sheer excitement of all the other incredible things that Amethyst described excitedly.

        The pair continued to engage in conversation, and didn’t even notice that the train had left the station until a gentle knock came from their compartment door. It slid open to reveal a girl with long wavy hair. She wore an expensive looking cape, the hood of which was pulled down to partially conceal her face. Her mouth was stern, and emotionless. She was holding a brand shiny new old-style suitcase.

        “Is there room here for one more?” she asked. Her voice was smooth, and her accent eloquent. Ruby stared dumbfounded. The girl was very rich, or at least seemed to be.

        “Yeah sure come on in!” Amethyst smiled, and motioned for her to enter. The girl slid into the room gracefully, and gently closed the door. She hid her suitcase under an empty seat, and sat down beside ruby. Even her movements seemed pristine. Every move seemed calculated. They sat in silence for a minute when suddenly a white Persian cat leaped out from underneath the new girl’s cape, and onto Ruby’s lap. Ruby jumped slightly, and then almost flew out of her seat when a startled Cornelius hopped out of her pocket. She caught him before he could get away, and held him out of reach of the cat, who was now scrambling up Ruby to try and catch the toad.

        “I am so sorry!” The girl exclaimed, pealing the cat off of Ruby. “I have no idea why he did that! Is your toad okay!?!” She turned towards Ruby, her expression concerned.

After shaking herself slightly from the events that just took place, Ruby smirked “Oh Cornelius if fine! He can withstand anything!” She turned to the girl’s cat “They probably just got off on the wrong foot–or umm… _paw_. Why don’t I try a new introduction? This is Sir Cornelius III esquire, and what might I ask is this good feline’s name?” She looked at the girl questioningly.

        “Oh… umm… well I never really got the chance to name him… My parents just bought him for me, and I’m not that good at naming things.” She turned her head to the ground. Her hood had fallen off, but her bangs still covered her eyes completely, so it was hard to tell exactly what she was thinking.

        “Well why don’t I help you name him then?” Ruby asked, excitedly. “I love naming things! Hmm… How about Pat. Pat the Cat.” She smirked, waiting for a reaction. The girl turned towards her and looked puzzled for a moment, then a look of understanding hit her face, and she burst out laughing. Her laugh was crystal clear like the chime of bells, and her teeth were white as snow. Ruby was stunned, and really glad that she was the cause of that laugh. She turned to see that Amethyst was laughing too.

        “That’s a good one!” she giggled. The new girl finally calmed down, and turned back to Ruby.

        “Pat the Cat it is then.” She smiled widely. Looking down and patting the Persian’s head gently. Ruby breathed in to speak, but then realized that she had forgotten something.

        “Well, now that we’ve decided on the cat’s name, any chance we can get yours?” she asked. The girl’s face warped for a minute, and she seemed nervous.

        “Uh… Sapphire.” She finally said. Turning to watch the others’ reaction in anticipation.

        “Cool! Nice to meet you Sapphire! I’m Ruby and this is Amethyst”

        “Sup.” Amethyst said from her lounging position on her seat.

        “It’s nice to meet you to.” Sapphire said smiling, clearly relieved. The group fell into a comfortable conversation about their excitements of the new school, and Ruby began to feel more and more at home already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who didn't realize it, the man who delivered the letter to Ruby was Jamie. Get it?? Cause he delivers mail in the show?? Haha yeah I know, I'm not funny.
> 
> I just wanted to clarify cause I know my original description was not clear at all.


	2. Chapter 2

After a long train ride, followed by a slightly less long boat ride, the three girls arrived at The Great Hall. The large group of first years filed into the middle row between the tables, and looked around at the older students sitting in their houses. Now came the long anticipated Sorting Ceremony. A man walked up to the podium at the front of the hall, and introduced himself as Headmaster Dewey. He proceeded to deliver the most tedious speech that Ruby had ever heard, and it seemed to go on forever. He finally stopped when another teacher sitting at the front with big pink hair gestured for him to hurry up.

“Right, right, thank you. As I was saying,” he continued. “We welcome our new students of Hogwarts to this wonderful accepting community, and I take this opportunity to remind everyone that every house is special in their own right, and I’m sure that you will all find your own unique place in whatever house you get sorted into. As headmaster I have always fashioned myself a sort of spokesperson for my students. I believe that I am the embodiment of my student’s wishes, and that all of you are an integral part of the scho— oh yes, thank you Professor Straup” He stopped  again after the pink haired lady cleared her throat to get his attention. “I will now read out the names of each of these wonderful new students in alphabetical order, and they may come up and get sorted!” The students watched in anticipation as an old raggedy hat was pulled out to the front of the hall and placed on a stool. The headmaster looked down at a large piece of parchment that lay on his pedestal and began to read out the names.

 “Up first we have: Peridot Akhdir!” The crowd clapped politely as a short girl with a scarf wrapped around her head cautiously stepped up to the front. Once she sat down, people began to notice that one of her arms was not a regular arm, but a metal one. Attached to her left side was a bionic prosthetic arm. This highly impressed the muggle-born students, or at least those who kept up-to-date with muggle news and technologies, but highly confused some wizard-born students. Quiet whispers spread through the crowd as the hat was placed on the girl’s head. However, Peridot seemed entirely unfazed by the gossip in the great hall and sat with an impatient look as the hat pondered about her house. Practically no time had passed when the hat called out triumphantly to the crowd, “Slytherin!”. A burst of applause and cheers came from the Slytherin table as Peridot was lead there.

The ceremony continued for some time, as one by one the students were called up to be sorted. Finally, the headmaster reached the letter _R_.

 “Next: Ruby Rouge!” Some students giggled slightly at the name as Ruby made her way up to the stool. It was a bit taller than she expected it to be, so she struggled slightly to climb on. She stared out into the hall of students as the hat was placed on her head, and waited in silence as it shifted slightly on her head.

 “Gryffindor!” It shouted, and a round of applause and cheers arose from the Gryffindor table. Ruby went over to the table and sat down next to a fairly tall first year with a rather pointy nose whom she had seen being sorted earlier, and remembered as “Pearl”. After a few other students were called, the Headmaster called out

 “Amethyst Straup!” Amethyst shuffled anxiously to the stool, her face wearing a mischievous smirk, but her body language giving away her nervousness. She hopped onto the stool and flinched at the anticipation of the Sorting Hat’s words. She sat there for a while, almost a whole minute, when the Sorting hat finally called out, “Slytherin!” Amethyst’s face fell. She slumped off the chair, and tried to cover her disappointment with an empty smile. She walked towards the Slytherin table, sitting in one of the empty chairs, and buried her face in her arms on the table.

 Ruby waited as the ceremony continued, and watched sapphire clench and unclench her fist waiting for her turn. She lowered her face more and more as the Headmaster read through the list. Finally, he reached her.

 “Sapphire Zaffre!” Instantly, whispers flooded the hall. Ruby only managed to overhear some of what people were saying. “Zaffre? Like,  _ the _ Zaffre?” “I thought she was a myth!” “What is she doing at Hogwarts, don’t her parents try to hide her from the world?” Sapphire looked down at her feet as she wandered towards the hat. She sat down and waited, letting her hair falling over her face, and not once looking at the crowd.

 “Ravenclaw!” the hat cried out, and Sapphire rushed to her table. She was greeted kindly by her house, but whispers, and weird looks continued. As the last few names were being called, Sapphire looked up once to see that Ruby was looking at her with a concerned expression. When she realized she had been noticed, Ruby blushed, and smiled and waved. Sapphire gave her a weak smile in return.

 Finally, the ceremony was finished, and all the new students were sorted. As everyone was shuffling out of the hall, Ruby pushed through the crowd to reach Sapphire.

 “Hey! Sapphire!” She called through the crowd. Sapphire slowed her pace and turned around when she realized who was calling. “Are you okay?” Ruby asked as she caught up.

 “I’m  _ fine. _ ” Sapphire responded as she tried to catch up to the crowd that was already a little while ahead of them.

 “No, seriously.” Ruby insisted, grabbing Sapphire’s arm to stop her. “Are you okay?” Sapphire turned around, and Ruby noticed a tear rolling down her cheek. “You’re crying.” She said, not really knowing what to do. Sapphire whipped around to face away from Ruby and wiped her cheek with her hand.

 “I’m sorry, I’m just… I’m just tired is all. I’m fine,” she said, folding her arms over her chest as she averted Ruby’s gaze.

 “Hey, I… I’m sorry if I did something wrong…” Ruby said quietly.

 “What? No! You didn’t do anything wrong!” Sapphire exclaimed. “It’s just… My parents didn’t want me to come here. They thought it would be better if I got a private tutor, but I managed to convince them that it would be better for my development to go to a school with other kids. It took all I had to persuade them to let me go here, and even after all that… People still think I’m a freak. Maybe they were right.”

 “I don’t think you’re a freak!” Ruby blurted out. Surprised, Sapphire looked up at her. “What I mean to say is… I really wanna be your friend. I don’t really care what people say because they’re not you, and you seem really cool. So… if you still want to, could we maybe be friends?” With her round brown eyes, Ruby peered up at Sapphire expectantly. Sapphire returned a genuine smile.

 “Of course,” she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo yo this one's a bit short but I made it a whiiiiilllleeeee ago so I thought I might as well put it up. I did start this thing so I might as well try to do something with it!


End file.
